One last desire
by Amai Sakura Gari
Summary: "Je n'ai plus envie de rien, si ce n'est pas toi. J'ai juste envie de "Tout". En sachant que pour moi, une seule chose est le "Tout". Oui, mon "Tout" magistral, c'est toi."


_Out of sight, Out of mine  
Out of time, To decide.  
Do we run ? Should I hide ?  
For the rest...Of my life._

Je suis vraiment con. Tu m'a demandé, supplié, fait tout ce qu'il fallait, je suis partit. Oui, vraiment un gros con. Je me disais que j'aurai pu rester, que tu l'emporterais sur mon désir de vengeance. Peut-être m'aimais-tu, peut-être pas. Tu voulais tellement me ramener. J'aurais quand même choisi la deuxieme option. Si nous avions été ensemble, je suis certain que j'aurais pu voler. Plus haut que n'importe qui, avec toi dans mes bras.

_Can we fly ? Do I stay ?  
We could lose, We could fail.  
In the moment, It takes  
To make plans, Or mistakes._

On fait tous des erreurs dans nos vie. J'ai fait la plus grosse connerie. Et en quoi suis-je réduit a faire moi, maintenant ? Servir de futur mue à un putain de serpent ? 4 ans...4 ans sans toi, ton odeur, et tes sourires maladroits. On fait tous des erreurs, je ne pourrais sûrement jamais rattraper la mienne. Non, jamais. Je ne pense pas que tu pourras me pardonner : je t'ai trop fait souffrir. Et pourtant, tu continue de me chercher.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye.  
30 minutes to alter our lives.  
30 minutes to make up my mind.  
30 minutes to finally decide._

Et moi, tout petit être humain que je suis, si tu veux encore me qualifier d'humain, qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? Naruto...Celui que je suis devenu n'est plus celui que tu as connu. Il est devenu monstrueux, tuant tout et n'importe quoi. Femmes, hommes, vieux et enfants y passent. Je ne te l'ais pas dit ? Pendant une des missions que m'avais confié le cloporte du serpent, j'ai rencontré un enfant qui te ressemblait beaucoup.

_30 minutes to whisper your name.  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame.  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies.  
30 minutes to finally decide._

Les mêmes cheveux couleurs soleil, peut-être un peu plus foncés. Des yeux couleur océan dans lequels on aimerais tant plonger. Mais lui, il n'avait pas toute cette tristesse qui t'es propre. Maintenant que j'y repense, tu disais aimer Sakura. Tu voulais toujours traîner avec elle. Mais elle ne t'aimais pas, elle te rejettais. Et tu en souffrais, mais elle n'avait rien remarqué, n'ayant d'yeux que pour ma seule personne. Je regrette pour elle.

_Carousels, In the sky  
That we shapes, With our eyes.  
Under shapes, Silouhettes.  
Casting shade, Crying rain._

J'ai bien envie de toi, de toi et encore de toi. M'ennivrer de ton odeur, devenir accro à la douceur de ta peau bronzée, être fou de toi, et rien que de toi. Je ne fait surement plus que répéter "toi, toi, et toi" et aussi "peut-être". Beaucoup de suppositions, mais très peu de reponse, voir même pas du tout pour des questions comme "Que pensera-t-il s'il apprends pour mes sentiments ?", "Que pense-t-il de moi ?", "Quel sentiments a-t-il pour moi ?".

_Either way  
Options change  
Chances fail  
Trains derail._

Je n'ai plus envie de voir, si ce n'est pas ton sourire. Je n'ai plus envie d'entendre, si ce n'est pas ta voix. Je n'ai plus envie de toucher, si ce n'est pas ta peau. Je n'ai plus envie de sentir, si ce n'est pas ton odeur. Je n'ai plus envie de goûter, si ce n'est pas tes lèvres. Je n'ai plus envie de rien, si ce n'est pas toi. J'ai juste envie de "Tout". En sachant que pour moi, une seule chose est le "Tout". Oui, mon "Tout" magistral, c'est toi.

_30 minutes, a blink of an eye.  
30 minutes to alter our lives.  
30 minutes to make up my mind.  
30 minutes to finally decide._

Toi.

_30 minutes to whisper your name.  
30 minutes to shoulder the blame.  
30 minutes of bliss, 30 lies.  
30 minutes to finally decide._

Moi. Et mon kunai. La pluie aussi, et les mots jamais dit. Les mots qu'on ne dit qu'à la seule personne qui nous est vraiment chère. Je suis bien conscient de la connerie humaine. Je vais modifier ce que je viens de penser."Moi. Et mon kunai ensanglanté". Car comme le gros con que je suis, je ne t'ai pas senti arriver. Ne me regarde pas comme si j'étais débile. Je suis juste fou. Fou amoureux de toi.

_To decide,  
To decide,  
To decide,  
To decide._

« -Sasu...ke... »  
Pourquoi est-tu donc la ? Tu ne crois pas que j'ai assez souffert, pour voir l'homme que j'aime me regarder comme un malade mental ? De toute façon, je suis presque mort. Encore quelque minutes, et personne ne se souviendras de mon existence puérile et factice. J'ai toujours voulu te dire les mots qui passent la barrière de mes lèvres. De mon vivant, du moins.  
« -Naruto...Je t'...aime... »  
Et comme un con, je m'éteins devant toi. J'ai juste le temps de te voir courir vers moi et je t'entends à peine me murmurer:  
« -Moi aussi...Moi aussi... »  
Mais c'est trop tard.

_To decide,  
To decide,  
To decide,  
To decide._


End file.
